


Dcst Valentine's (and white) Day filler fanfiction AU

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A lot of Fanservice!, Au after ch 187 since is the very last chapter, Chocolate, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Ic or a sort of, M/M, No Drama, Valentine's Day, White Day, all of them are friends, no mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: The dcst cast have a happy Valentine's day or at last they tried. Some special surprises happened.Plus White day small tale.After all everyday can be Valentine's day (and I'm not saying this since I didn't finish it in time).
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Charlotte/Nanami Ryuusui, Chrome/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Dr. Xeno/Kirisame, Francois & Nanami Ryuusui, Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE), Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Luna, Kohaku/Dr. Xeno (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE), Nanami Ryuusui/Everyone, Nanami Ryuusui/Stanley Snyder, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 2





	Dcst Valentine's (and white) Day filler fanfiction AU

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mess but at least I hope It's a funny mess. Not all characters share kisses or very romantic moments, but they still have a doki doki scene at least ;) Ships aren't in order in the tags but they will happen all of them.
> 
> I would post it completed but there are too much tags and i didn't want ao3 deletes the draft since I supposed to post it last month. If you will wait for reading it, I will understand! Sorry for not update constantly, but my life is truly a mess, more than the canon dcst ops. I love u!
> 
> Ps: let's pretend that Francois managed to talk some sense to Stan or Xeno stopped him... anyway they were able to celebrate valentine's day together!

"I'm Luna, the capable gal!"

Luna repeated softly to herself as she looked at the other girls busy heating coconut oil in the pans or cleaning ladles.

Valentine's Day had also arrived in the Stone World. Luna had been quite surprised to see that they had celebrated it even earlier in their village in Japan.

This meant that her Senkuu had already received some chocolate! But... but... but... he certainly didn't return their feelings!

She and Senkuu were soul mates, so he must have waited for the woman of his destiny - Luna Wright herself - to come into his life to be able to think about this romantic day.

Even if eating sweets would make her fat, Luna would have made an exception for her beloved Senkuu... she would never have allowed the chocolate he had prepared for her to go to waste!

But now making a gift to her beloved genius was in danger.

Francois had a bad idea in wanting everyone to choose the possibility of making chocolate for several men without revealing their names to the others since the boys were in the majority in the two now unified empires of science.

One of the girls in the castle kitchen was plotting to take away the opportunity to give Senkuu her chocolate!

How dared they? Obstructing true love was a sacrilege!

A burning smell pinched her nostrils.

They were also stupid enough to ruin even plain chocolate. They weren't worthy of conquering Senkuu - not that she was afraid of competition, she clearly would also win against all women in the world! - but what would Senkuu do with a woman who didn't even know how to cook?

Surreal.

It was all surreal.

But who could be the one who wanted to steal her worthy moment? She looked at Homura and Minami who were talking about the two strongest men they loved so their hearts were already taken.

But they should have been making chocolate for more of them, even for whom - if their life was a manga, - they would have been called secondary characters!

Luna pursed her lips as if she wanted to kiss the air that had now absorbed more smell of burning. She could not completely exclude them from the shortlist of suspectst.dThey could have been half traitors.

Kohaku on the other hand never had talked about relationships, she could be interested in Senkuu... her chocolate could be bitter and taste of jealousy!

She often wandered around the labs and unless she was interested in Xeno or Chrome, she was after her beloved Senkuu!

Eh, eh, eh... it was obvious that Luna, the capable gal, would discover the viper in her delicate (and not vulgar as the biggest one) bosom! The traitor!

Had Kohaku never heard of female solidarity?!

She would make her pay for it!

Not that she feared her, that it was clear, Senkuu was already of her, of Luna, the capable gal, but she was so magnanimous as to teach the little Japanese how to be in the world!

And she weighed even less than her, that bitch!

Or the traitor could be Kirisame, always so red in the face when they talked about love... she probably had never seen a handsome boy like Senkuu and now she wanted to look for the right opportunity to stea-

“Luna-sama! Your saucepan is on fire!"

Kohaku observed the brown lump that had solidified in the center of the pot she had tried in every way not to burn on the fire, but even looking at what Suika was doing with Francois's help, it was clear that she had done something wrong, even if she couldn't figure out what.

She thought it was nice - considering that Ruri was in the village in Japan - that she had taken over as her sister and had made some chocolate for Chrome. Kohaku smiled at the thought that that idiot would be happy to receive a heart from her as it was not something she would ever do in her whole life. Obviously if he made a stupid comment about her, she would have smashed the chocolate on his head in a heartbeat.

Francois then said that only Xeno was left to receive nothing as no one had chosen him and after shrugging, Kohaku agreed to make some extra chocolate for the silent scientist. It was only necessary to double the doses after all.

It couldn't go that bad.

It went that really bad.

Even worse than she had expected.

Francois had made an uneasy face when they had been spying to see how she was doing. Kohaku had seen their beautiful features contracted in a simple expression of pity.

Before, the spatula was difficult to enter the mass; now its handle had broken in two when Kohaku tried to turn the chocolate.

She crossed her arms.

At least neither Chrome nor Xeno had known what she was doing, so her attempt to cook could remain a secret without consequences.

"HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AND MEN!" Ryuusui began, walking into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him. Matsukaze looked up at the newly arrived man. Francois had been very kind for allowing him to make that thing called chocolate to express his love and devotion to his Lord Ginrou even if that day called Valentine’s day was for girls only.

"You are all beautiful and on the day of love, I want to give you my heart!"

Francois expected it.

They hadn't been able to predict exactly what he had done but they expected Master Ryuusui to be so determined to reiterate his love for all the crew members of the Perseus especially after the difficult months they had lived during the war against Stanley. The relationship between the two empires had improved sharply; all of them now were united against a common enemy, Why man, and since the next project that Senkuu had proposed would require time and other resources, it was important to intensify the relationship that united them. After all, Valentine's Day was a pre-petrified tradition and - like the whole humanity - would one day return to the world. Francois shrugged. Among all that they remembered of what it could be called the past, a day dedicated to love was a beautiful thing to bring back to life, so all men would have received chocolate in one way or another.

Ryuusui chuckled and began handing out individually wrapped chocolate hearts to everyone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Minami. I love you," he told the reporter who gasped.

"You shouldn't talk about love so lightly!" She scolded him but in response she only received a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Homura. I love you!"

"If you try to touch me, it will be the last thing you do, sailor!" the gymnast stopped him and she added some honey to her saucepan for the chocolate she chose to prepare for her beloved Hyoga-sama.

Ryuusui then gave her a short greeting, slightly bowing his head before went to Maya who was really happy to receive a kiss by a so handsome captain (even if the most beautiful captain was still Stanley Snyder).

A little accident wouldn't stop her love.

Luna, the capable gal, took another saucepan and followed the instructions that Francois had written to her after the accident that was absolutely not up to her.

Senkuu deserved a lot of chocolate and maybe she could feed him and he would lick her fingers, staring at them with his seductive eyes! _Ahhhh_ , she almost could feel the point of his wet tongue caressed her skin, _ahhhh_!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna. I love you!"

_Yes, Senkuu would have told it._

_She was sure he would!_

Only when she saw Ryuusui bring his face close to hers, the girl did scream.

"But... but... but..." Luna stammered. Her legs were shaking. Ryuusui was very handsome and also said he was rich, besides he was a very young and capable captain but her heart already belonged to Senkuu and she was not a traitor.

She had betrayed Xeno and Stanley, allying herself with strangers only for the sake of the boy she wanted even though she didn't know anything about him, but she was not a traitor!

How bad it was to break the heart of such a handsome boy on Valentine's Day, but it was better not to fool him.

Luna shook her head and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry but…"

She froze. Ryuusui was already repeating the same words he said to her to Charlotte who blushed furiously.

Luna put her hand to her chest and shook her head once again.

Luckily he had reacted well to her rejection. This was how she returned to smile after a love delusion.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Charlotte. I love you!"

Ryuusui's English was really good, so she did not misunderstand his words. Charlotte wondered what she had to say as she wiped her fingers on the apron she wore over her black jumpsuit.

"You turned red!" Maya teased her as she pretended she needed a spoon even though she already had it at her station.

"Thanks," Charlotte muttered, deliberately ignoring the woman and seeing the captain hand her a wrapped chocolate heart. 

"Thank you," Ryuusui said with a smile. "You are friends with Suika, I know you often play with her and I thank you since lately I have been busier than usual..."

_Ah, Suika!_

Charlotte had to be honest, she adored her and she was alive only thanks to the intervention of the child. Maybe Ryuusui was her older brother or something like that since she didn't remember if Suika was also from the modern world or one of descendants, but he had been sweet to worry about her anyway. Charlotte also remembered their first meeting, when she adopted Captain Snyder's strategy, pretending to be him and attacking the enemy who turned out to be so kind.

"Sorry... for the plane thing," she sighed, looking down, suddenly unable to support Ryuusui's glace. She could feel the warmth on her cheeks, it was clear that she was blushing even more without even having Maya point it out.

"There is nothing to apologize for. It was a war, even if we had peace at hand, you carried out an order. There is no reason to feel guilty. Can I give you a kiss or will I bother you?"

"Hey! Why did you ask her and attack the others? Matsukaze has been staring into the void for ten minutes because you touched him!" Minami barked, pointing her finger at him. Maya, beside her, giggled.

"There is nothing wrong with a little kiss on the cheek... or maybe yours is jealousy, journalist?"

"Jealousy?" Minami growled. "Obviously not! I'm already in love with someone else and then... I hate Nanami Ryuusui!"

"Ah, Minami... I thought you changed your opinion about me. It doesn't matter, I continue to love you as always."

Maya clapped her hands, smiling.

"How beautiful! I want to dedicate a love song to you so I warm my voice for the surprise for my adorable Stanley!"

"No, please, this day is already a disgrace!" Luna muttered with her hands buried in her hair.

_It wasn’t faaaaaaaaaaaaair!_

Ryuusui had been so romantic! It looked like a scene from the film between Charlotte and him, but it would have been nicer if in their place there had been her, Luna, the capable girl and Senkuu, the man of her life!

Maya turned to her but Luna was quick enough to avoid her gaze, pretending to be busy with the saucepan and the now melted and darkened coconut butter.

Ryuusui picked up the bag containing the other chocolate hearts, determined to move on to the next person, however something grabbed him by the edge of his robe.

Charlotte's fingers had clung to the fabric but the girl kept her face down. The captain tilted his head slightly to the side, inviting her to speak.

"You can kiss me... but only if you swear that you have forgiven me..."

Charlotte before she saw them, she felt Ryuusui's fingers rest on her chin to lift her head and stare into her eyes.

“I told you I love you and that I'm happy to see you take care of Suika, am I wrong? Your instincts should tell you that I can only love you… you are also gorgeous! All women are beautiful! And the men too!" He answered her. Charlotte realized that looking into his eyes it was impossible that he had lied. Ryuusui was a sincere and handsome man both inside and out.

When she felt his lips rest on her cheek, the young soldier felt her stomach contract.

"Happy Valentine's Day... Captain Nanami," Charlotte said with a small smile when Ryuusui walked away but the man heard her and she found herself military saluting him.

Ever since she had met her captain Snyder, she had never thought she could feel anything like that for another man… another captain to boot!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kohaku. I love you!"

The girl was so disappointed in her spoiled chocolate that she hadn't even dodged Ryuusui's kiss, in fact she had welcomed it with a sort of relief.

She could have used the captain's gift to not keep Chrome empty-handed but there was also Xeno, who despite what he had done, was proving crucial to Senkuu's goal of getting to the moon.

Excluding him from the chocolate exchange was inexpensive - as he said - elegant.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Francois. I love you," Ryuusui told his faithful butler, but unlike the other times, the captain hugged them tightly. "Thank you for always being on my side. What I have become is also thanks to you."

The kiss he gave them lasted longer than the previous ones but Francois reacted, avoiding to make noticed how visibly grateful their gaze was. Suika jumped off the chair and raised her arms to receive greetings from Ryuusui who took her in his arms as he often did especially when the little girl was sad.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Suika. If someone will tell you that they loves you when you grow up, I want to meet them first, okay?"

Then he gave a kiss on her helmet, making her giggle.

Kohaku smiled sincerely.

Seeing Ryuusui take care of Suika after the little girl lost her parents warmed her heart.

Sometimes love could be shown with little things and, looking at the small wrapped chocolate heart, she decided that within the day the two scientists would receive their gift from her. Whatever it takes!

"Sorry Francois..." she called the butler, separating them with regret from Ryuusui and Suika and the happy family image they represented. "Tell me, please, is there a solution to this mess?" She muttered, pointing to the pot even though Francois had already seen it all.

She finally received a reassuring smile.

"There is always a solution when it comes to love.”

"There is some agitation... in the air... today."

Xeno raised his bored gaze at Stan who had taken a seat at his desk, busy smoking, his favorite activity.

"Agitation..." he repeated it. Typically when people were so busy and noisy they were organizing something. Of every kind.

Or was it a day of celebration.

According to their calendar, it was February. What happened there in February? And according to the Japanese calendar… knowing a language was not like knowing a culture and it had been a while since Xeno had researched about Japanese life style.

His train of thought was derailed by a series of knocks on the door.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering where I could find you two but my captain's instincts led me here," Ryuusui said as Stanley stood up to look at him, in case he had to defend himself. The soldier naturally didn't trust other people very much… except Xeno.

"And apparently you found us, Captain Ryuusui. How can we help you?" Xeno asked, hoping he could leave quickly to leave him to his reflections and his work.

Ryuusui walked past the soldier and even the desk to get closer to Xeno. He looked him in the eye.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dr. Xeno. I love you," he sang and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Stanley could get his gun out of the holster.

The soldier, however, managed to point it at him, but he was too far away to really hurt him, considering the type of barrel. He had been right not to trust; their truce basically rested on very, very fragile foundations.

Xeno's eyes widened, putting his gloved hand to his cheek. Then he smiled as if caught by a sudden revelation.

"Xeno?"

"Valentine's Day. It's Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed. "How did I not think about it?"

Ryuusui chuckled.

"This is the right spirit!" He commented and walked over to Stan who didn't back down. He had nothing to fear in fact if he could do something, he could shoot him at that distance.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Captain Stanley. I love you," he repeated to him too.

He had seen what happened next.

In order to escape, Stan moved his face but it was too late.

Ryuusui's lips found the other captain's and pressed against them for a few seconds.

Stan pushed him away a bit late with both of his hands, and one still holding the gun and the other his cigarette.

It wasn't the first time he'd kissed another man, but he was still surprised.

Ryuusui blinked apparently confused, only to return more satisfied than before. He snapped his fingers at the sky.

"Ah! You're not bad as a kisser as well as a sniper."

He turned to leave two chocolate hearts on the desk.

"I have yet to finish my love tour," he considered, speaking more to himself than to the two Americans. “See you around!”

Fearing that he might return, Stan only sank into his chair when Ryuusui was no longer visible from the still open door.

"These Japanese are crazy!" The soldier found himself saying breathlessly, drawing Xeno’s attention who had remained silent since his last sentence. "Crazy but funny, I have to admit!"

It was then that the scientist opened his mouth.

"Do you know that in Japan the celebrate this day in a different way?"

Stan looked at him, pulling the cigarette from his lips.

"No, wait, even better,” Xeno continued, suddenly amused by his own mind, “do you know why Valentine's Day is celebrated in general and where does it come from?"

He would have started to tell anecdotes that Stan didn't care about and for once they weren't scientific, or at least he hoped so.

Xeno was still waiting for an answer.

"Obviously not. Tell me, I know you want to tell me all about it. "

Xeno took a deep breath. "As you wish. Valentine’s day comes from…"

The chisel and hammer had been very useful in cutting the chocolate into small pieces. However, they were so hard that they could split all the bones of the human body even the teeth.

Kohaku however, since Francois hadn't grimaced anymore, was confident. She was sure they had a plan.

"Chrome-sama and Xeno-sama are very different in their ways. Chrome-sama is still a child while Xeno-sama is extremely serious. They will get the same chocolate," Francois said, casting a somewhat sibylline look at the crushed mass on the cutting board, "a little burnt, but still edible... in different forms."

"How?"

"We will need some flour and eggs, while for the other one we will need a cup. Have faith, Kohaku-sama!"

Kohaku nodded. She trusted Francois and deep down she too hoped that the thing she had cooked was edible. Her goal was to make its recipients happy, not intoxicated. 

"Tsukasa-san," Minami uttered. In her hands she had the chocolate she had cooked before. She had succeeded on the first try and she and Homura enjoyed watching that girl named Luna get dirty with her own hands. That was so funny!

But now she had to admit that Tsukasa's eyes made her awe. He was so mighty and beautiful!

"Um." He welcomed her.

He and Hyoga had just finished training and had just gotten out of the shower. Their muscular bodies were wet. The drops of water ran down their skin until they ended up on the towel they had tied around their waist.

Minami enjoyed the view and she was more than happy that she chose to go first.

"I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day. This... this is for you! I hope you like it!"

The ex-boxer looked at her and fleetingly also looked at her package which once in his hands had become smaller than before.

"Um. Thank you, Minami. I gladly accept it."

As the reporter recorded his response, she smiled without holding back. He had appreciated her gift!

"I am pleased to hear it!"

"Thank you."

They stood in silence looking at each other. Although with more muscles, the cold began to be felt and they who were half naked could not stay there.

"We go," Hyoga said and, followed by Tsukasa, walked to their rooms. Minami was still too happy to notice that their moment had been interrupted so abruptly.

Francois's idea was brilliant and Kohaku couldn't wait to find out what else flour could do! The talented butler had mixed it with eggs and milk to obtain a mixture to be cooked in a pan.

A simple tissue of dough was enough to make that burnt chocolate a precious gift. Francois had also made a chocolate sauce with which they had written the formula Senkuu had on his robe.

"Why did you write that?" Kohaku asked, bringing a finger to her mouth. Watching Francois prepare those things called crepes had made her stomach growl. They looked delicious.

"To decorate the dish, Kohaku-sama… besides Chrome-sama and Xeno-sama also believe in science and love it as much as Senkuu-sama. They will be pleasantly impressed."

_‘I hope so!’_ Kohaku thought and smiled. It was strange but she really wanted the two scientists to be pleasantly impressed… and science was a good helper. It had always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I modified a bit the viper in her bosom expression to highlight a sort of silent competition about aspect and social pressure about being perfect. Luna's breast is small differently from Kohaku or Kirisame so it's only a detail from Luna'pov of course a woman isn't only her body but Luna is not so smart and it is showed with the weight thing also mentioned in this story. Here the reason why the expression above is used: This metaphoric expression, often put as nourish a viper (or snake) in one's bosom, comes from Aesop's fable about a farmer who shelters a snake dying from the cold, which then fatally bites him after it recovers. Source: google, I copy from that.
> 
> Note 2: Hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading and following me in this another adventure! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cinicalamente) to talk about Sengen, Xehaku, dcst analysis or theories, or everything else, I am nice ♡♡♡


End file.
